Kingdom Hearts I
by X-Blade01
Summary: It started with a dream. A dream that became a reality. A reality that became a memory. I'm now seen as a weapon instead of a person, but the person that I am is unknown even to me. The weapon I wield confuses me. Now I'm known as the counterpart, the recusant, the one, the heart of all hearts, the X-Blade.


Chapter I

My eyes flicker open to hazy light. My cheek is pressed against a cold cracked stone floor and warm tears trickle down my cheek. Despite my aching arms, I slowly push off of the ground, lifting my body up so I can stand. My legs are hurting too.

I glance at my surroundings. Rays of light break through a small stained glass window and the ceiling had pointy stalactites. The walls were made of stone as well. A small black and purple orb tingled with electrical-like surges on the other side of the circular room. It was the one thing that stood out.

I slowly treaded over toward it; my footsteps echoing. With each step forward, I felt the pulse of the power running through my body grow. I was inches away from touching it. I slowly extended my arm but hesitated. It didn't seem like a good idea since I didn't know what it was. Instead, I took another look around the area, examining as much as possible. Moss was growing in the cracks of the floor and small crumbs of rock were scattered all over it. The ceiling above was obviously unstable, and too much racket could cause it to cave in. After a few seconds, I realize that there's no door, and out of all the things I should be worrying about, it should be how I even got to this mysterious place.

Come to think of it, I really don't know what I'm doing here. It might be a dream, but I wasn't so sure. For a reality check, I picked up a small rock shard and slashed it across my left hand, putting a deep gash in it. Pain then seared through that area, and spread across my arm. I took two fingers and slid them across the blood that began to stream out. I then tasted it.

Iron. It tasted like iron.

In my dreams, I never feel pain and I don't taste anything. Those are the two senses that shut off while I dive into sleep. I use my good hand to scratch my chin while I ponder.

_What do I remember before I got here?_

Nothing came to mind. I clutched my hand and winced.

"Damn." was the only thing left to say.

My attention refocused on the sphere that I had almost touched before. Before walking, I looked around me to make sure there wasn't another way out. The circular window could've been an option if it was to the point I could reach, plus my left hand was cut. As I stared back at the orb, a flickering object blurred in front of it. I rubbed my eyes thoroughly and thought it was a hallucination.

_Maybe this is a dream…_

The blurriness cleared. A man wearing a black cloak was standing about five meters away (yes I use metric system). His face was concealed by a hood but I could tell he was staring right at me. Just the sight of him gave me awful flashbacks of memories of my dreams.

When I was in the fourth grade I started having weird thoughts whenever I went to bed. I dreamt the man in black up which started nightmares. The last time I saw him in my dreams; he passed a message on to me, and then disappeared. About a year later, I noticed a dark figure standing in the woods right by my house. I thought nothing of it, until he started to appear in my actual house, which freaked me out quite a bit. It stopped right after I started taking taekwondo. Again, before disappearing I got the same strange message from him.

I honestly thought he was gone for good. That's false because now he's right in front of me.

My breath quickened and sweat was beaded across my forehead. Out of all the times I've encountered this guy, no words came from my mouth. Before I could say anything, he began to walk toward me. My body went completely motionless as he passed right through me like a ghost. Memories flashed through my head at blinding speed. I fell to my butt and looked behind me. Blood smeared onto the floor. The man had his back facing me but was slowly turning.

"Where am I?"

Words then flashed through my mind.

_A place created by your own mind…_

"You mean like a dream?"

_A dream that has become your reality…_

"But why am I seeing you? Did I dream you up as well?"

_No…_

I slowly stood up.

_But, the only question that matters is…_

"Can you feel Kingdom Hearts?" we both said in unison.

The floor suddenly disappeared and became a large gaping hole of darkness. The blood that had gotten onto the floor then dripped from above and splattered across my face.


End file.
